


No Vacancy

by GothMoth



Series: Ectobers Ectoplasmic Splatters [33]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Amity Park Is Danny's Lair, Feral Behavior, Gen, Ghostly Behaviour, Haunting, Mild Ghost Cannibalism, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Territorial Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Danny’s a protective guy, and an especially protective ghost. There’s no way he’d let someone potentially genuinely dangerous stay in his town. His ghost side especially won’t.
Series: Ectobers Ectoplasmic Splatters [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511411
Comments: 13
Kudos: 299
Collections: You haven’t lived if you haven’t read this





	No Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

> Ectober 2020 Day 14: Haunt

Danny knows what he has to do with this situation, he doesn’t like it, but it has to be done. It’s his job and this is his home, so he’ll handle it. Sighing, steeling himself, and phasing through the classroom door. Watching the teacher grading papers for a small while, “why are you here?”.

She doesn’t look up to him, “I’m grading papers. No I haven’t gotten to yours yet”.

Danny narrows his eyes slightly, “that’s not what I mean, and I know you’re aware of that”. So far things haven’t gotten violent and she wasn’t yelling or freaking out, so he feels slightly justified in hoping this goes well. 

She sighs and looks to him, “and why can’t I be here? What? Do you think you get to pick and chose who’s allowed to be here?”, and bares her teeth at him slightly. Well... there goes being completely non-confrontational.

Danny crosses his arms, “actually yeah, yeah I do. I don’t know if you remember this or not, but I _protect_ this town. Have _for years._ And I definitely _do not_ let anyone I think might be even slightly dangerous stay here. Visiting is one thing. Passing through. Tourism. But that’s _clearly_ not what you’re doing here. Considering”, uncrossing his arms to point at the stack of homework and recrossing them. He’s not going to give her an inch, considering how easily taken advantage of doing that could make someone. And protecting his town, his lair, his haunt, isn’t something he’s about to compromise because someone else has issues with it. Ghost or human. 

She stands up with a scowl, clearly attempting to make him feel small by looming over him. He just floats higher of course which makes her scowl deepen. He knows doing that makes it clear he isn’t intimidated or interested in backing down. “I am doing _my_ job. What I’m _meant_ to do-”.

Danny cuts her off, “then do it somewhere else. Someplace _meant for you”,_ and hoping his meaning will clue her in, put ideas in her head and draw her away. Whatever it takes to get her gone without getting physical or violent. 

She practically roars at him, “NO. This is _my classroom_ and has been longer than you’ve been in this town, _Phantom_. How about _you_ get out of _my_ classroom”, and moves to swipe at him. 

Danny sighs, uncrossing his arms to catch her wrist. Of course she was genuinely attached. She wasn’t just here out of familiarity. But still. “You’re weak. Newly formed. This isn’t a fight you can win. And this classroom is part of what’s _mine_ , and has been long before you formed. _You_ do not have claim, _I do_ ”, and pulls her wrist making her smack into the whiteboard; clearly she doesn’t have a grasp on her abilities yet. Expected but it does make this easier. Driving off the young was much easier. He does feel slightly bad, but his feelings change nothing. Turning in the air to look down at her, “look, I get it. But this’ll hurt less the sooner you leave. The Realms will form you a perfectly fine lair”. 

She snarls at him, eyes flashing orange, “I don’t _want that_. I already have what’s _mine_. I already have _my_ lair. Now get out!”, and lunges at him again; Danny simply going intangible and grabbing her back as she passes through him, pinning her to the ground. 

Danny sits cross-legged on her back, her snarling and trying to scratch at him all the while, “you can’t form a lair in someone else’s. That’s not how things work. _Especially_ not with me. If you were stronger maybe, but you're not. In this situation, I am a wolf and you are a little pinned baby rabbit. I am giving you the option to leave. I am being _nice_. Normally I’d just capture you-”, readjusting to avoid her arm as she clearly is starting to get a handle on body manipulation, “-but you haven’t connected to the Realms proper yet. You haven’t formed an _actual_ lair there. You’ll be _destroyed_ if I capture you. Even _I_ have a lair there, it’s not so bad”.

She sneers and snarls at him, trying to push up off the ground but unable to, “then why don’t _you_ screw off to the Realms and leave me alone!”. 

“Because here’s my primary lair and _I_ have no reason to leave it. Even if that wasn’t the case, I am the stronger older one here. And I have more claim to _any_ section of the Mortal Realm than any other ghost”, sighing and adding off-handedly, trying to keep a handle on his aggression, “except Wisconsin, but if you want to fight with the ghost whose lair is there, be my guest. He won’t hesitate to _destroy_ you. _Eat_ you”. He wants her to get that that is a _serious_ threat. She is not staying. He is not allowing that. She is nothing short of lucky that his halfa status gives him better control over his ghostly nature. Otherwise, he probably would have already torn her to shreds. 

She turns her head around, “I am _not_ moving my haunt, now get OFF!”, and tries biting his knee, he goes intangible but her teeth connect anyway. Her smug look disappears when he doesn’t so much as wince.

Danny forcibly phases his fingers through her teeth, easily overwhelming her energy that’s trying to fight him, and pries her mouth open and off him. She’s starting to get on his nerves and poking at his protectiveness; and his possessiveness, “lady, you are _not_ staying here”, leaning his mouth closer to her ear and pressing her into the floor a bit harder, “you _will_ leave. I do not care if you want to claim this school or even this single classroom as yours. It is _not yours_. It _will never be yours_. _You_ are in my haunt, my _lair_ , without my permission and you _will get out_ or I will _eat you_ ”, pressing her down a little more and flaring his eyes, “let me reiterate. If you do not leave. If you do not go to the Realms. If you even _try_ to stay here. In _my_ lair. Around _my_ humans. Within what _I_ haunt. I. _Will_. **_Eat_**. **_YOU_** ”, his pitch rising and reverberating enough to shake the walls. 

He can feel and see her watching his teeth as he snarls at her, making sure every single one of his fangs is on display. “You are a child ghost, but that does not change that you are a threat to what’s _mine_. _**GET OUT**_ ”. 

She claws at the ground a little before whimpering when his energy nips at hers for a little added _encouragement_. Though if he’s being honest with himself, he hadn’t done that entirely intentionally. Her glancing at the desk, “can I... finish marking first”, and whimpers again when he presses down on her again. 

Him snarling, “NO. You lost that chance”. He immediately chomps on part of the ecto-energy that makes up her hair and tears it off when she starts up protesting him again, “but-“. So long as she hasn’t connected to the Realms proper she won’t be able to reform or replenish her ectoplasm and energy. And he knows on a primal level that she can sense that just the same as him. That makes her prey to him, and he twitches harshly from trying to not act on that predatory feeling. 

“ **GET OUT. _NOW_** ”. Grabbing her head and roughly forcing her to look at him, her ectoplasm splattered and smeared on his face will hopefully be enough. 

“I- okay”, her voice is a little shaky, “okay. I’ll- I’ll go. Just... get off me and- and don’t take anymore”, the last bit coming out almost pleading. 

He frowns, teeth still bared. Shoving her head to get out a bit of aggression before pushing himself to sit up on her back again, watching her, “give me a second. But if you move, I _will_ bite you again”. He needs to calm down, or he’s going to lunge at her the second she starts moving around. 

“Okay”. He feels slightly bad but also unpleasantly pleased over how pathetic that sounded. He had asserted his dominance and ownership, and she had _bent_ a knee. 

She seems to regain a bit of her confidence while he’s sitting there breathing, “will the lair the Realms forms me be like... _here_ ”. He can feel the struggle there to avoid calling ‘here’ her lair; which he’s certain he would have harmed her for. 

“It will be exactly as you need it to be. What will let you satisfy your Obsession perfectly. That’s how Ghost Realm lairs work. It _may_ resemble here. _May_. But I make no guarantees”. 

“Does... yours there have somewhere that resembles _here_ ”. 

Danny sighs, he _knows_ she’s not asking to move to his Ghost Realm lair. She’s asking if it looks like Amity, his Mortal Realm lair. “I am different. My lairs fulfill different needs. We aren’t comparable”.

She snaps at him, “why the Hell not”, which he pushes on her back for. 

Snarling slightly, “because _you’re_ a normal ghost. I _am not_. The one I have there was conquered from another ghost who was ultimately _weaker than me_ and _threatened my lair_ ”, sighing and breathing, “unlike _you_ , the Realms will not form me a lair. And Mortal Realm lairs do _not_ reform, if it were not for my conquered one then if this one were to get destroyed then I would be _without a lair. Hauntless_. Understand?”. He knows that was part of the reason for his overprotectiveness, the fact that his Obsession was protection only exacerbated that. 

She stares off into space a little before shivering, obviously picturing what it would be like to simply _not have a haunt_. “Oh”.

Danny snarks a little, feeling a little more like himself, “yeah. ‘Oh’”. Shifting a little before pushing himself to float up off her. Her eyeing his hand as he holds it out to her and she turns over to sit up, cautiously standing. He sighs at her paranoia, understandable as it was, “you’ve agreed to leave. So I’ll help you to do that. The way from here to there lies with ghost hunters. It’s not the safest trip”. Continuing when she glances at herself, she was a rather human-looking ghost, “they have equipment that can tell”. 

Thankfully she takes his hand, him transferring over enough energy to her for her to float and to turn her invisible and intangible. Her looking mystified as he pulls them up through the ceiling. That manages to get a bit of a smile on his face as he flies them off to FentonWorks, child ghosts could be cute; especially newly formed ones. 

Danny parks her on the roof, “stay. Or else”, flashing green stained fangs for emphasis, and phases inside to check that his parents are gone. He’s very thankful they are. He can’t deal with them right now. 

Floating back up, pleased she’s stayed put instead of making a run for it. He must have given her a decent scare then. Her taking his hand again without prompting this time and them heading to the lab. 

He leaves her standing in front of the portal as he goes to active it, the doors clanging open and bathing the room in a toxic green glow. She fiddles with her fingers and glances to him, “do I _have_ to?”. 

Danny glares and hisses slightly, “ _yes_ ”, and licks off a bit of the ectoplasm from his face.

“Will it hurt?”. He softens at that and shakes his head, sticking his arm through, “no. Don’t worry. I and plenty others pass through here all the time. And you’re not the first newly formed I’ve had to give the boot”, Sam and Tucker had asked the same before their first trip. 

She nods and swallows a little, still practicing the lingering habits she had as one of the living. “I... thanks for not eating me”. 

“Don’t mention it. But you can repay me by leaving”. Thankfully that’s enough prompting for her to walk through on her own. 

Danny sticks his head through purely to check on her after wiping of his mouth properly, grinning at the Ghost Realms ectoplasm wrapping around her and pulling on her, urging her towards the lair that was already forming. At least things go right and she can feel the pull properly, clearly wants to follow. Turning her head to him, “I think this time I actually mean it, but thanks”. 

Danny chuckles, “expected. Ghosts aren’t supposed to have lairs amongst the living. It’s unnatural. A haunt maybe, but not a haunt that’s a genuine lair”.

“Then what’s so special about you?”. 

“Ah that’s simple. I’m still alive”, and pulls his head back through the portal. She'll hear about halfas soon enough. For now, she’s got a lair to focus on and he’s got his to get back to guarding.

**End.**


End file.
